


Не на той стороне

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Джон приходит за Стену, чтобы сразиться с Королем Ночи один на один.





	Не на той стороне

Джону всегда казалось, что этот враг точно не пойдет на переговоры. Но что, если он просто боялся попробовать? Что, если у человечества был шанс, стоило лишь просто решиться снова оказаться с Королем Ночи лицом к лицу и взглянуть в его жуткие голубые глаза? Зачаровывающе-безжизненные. На глубине которых затаилась смерть. И что-то еще. Странное, опасное, пугающее.  
Джон много раз испытывал желание развернуться и побежать прочь. Назад, к Стене. Подальше от Белых Ходоков. Но все равно упрямо продолжал идти вперед. Это был его долг. Он давным-давно стал щитом, охраняющим царство людей. Смерть освободила от клятвы Дозору. Но не от долга защищать человечество. Он хотел этого. Больше всего. Спасти живых. Пусть и ценой своей жизни. Если придется. Он готов был пожертвовать всем.  
Когда мертвые окружили его, он крикнул без особой надежды:  
\- Король Ночи! Я пришел, чтобы вызвать тебя на поединок! Я пришел сразиться за свой народ! С тобой! Один на один!  
Мертвецы расступились, пропуская Короля Ночи. Он действительно вышел навстречу. Спокойным, неспешным, бесшумным шагом, как тогда, в Суровом Доме. Он понял. Он принял вызов. От его взгляда каждый раз пробирала дрожь.  
В бою он двигался нечеловечески ловко и быстро. Джон не поспевал за ним. Он едва смог убить обычного Белого Ходока. Король Ночи превосходил того во много раз.  
Бой длился не больше минуты. И завершился позорным поражением. Джон оказался повален в снег. И лезвие ледяного меча уперлось ему в горло. Смерть пришла снова. И на этот раз предвещала гибель всего человечества.  
Король Ночи опустил меч. И протянул руку. Джон вздрогнул и осторожно коснулся ее. Тут же ощутив, как холод распространился по всему телу через пальцы. А потом ушел совсем.  
Джон не понимал, что с ним происходит. Не верил своим глазам, когда увидел скупую, странную улыбку на губах Короля Ночи.  
\- Не каждый бы на такое осмелился, - прошелестел вкрадчиво-морозный голос.  
Он пощадил. Его рука все еще крепко сжимала пальцы Джона, хотя тот давно уже поднялся и стоял напротив. Он и не думал, что настолько ниже Короля Ночи. Что будет смотреть на него снизу вверх. Он только что пополнил собой его армию. Но стал не вихтом, а Белым Ходоком.  
\- Я должен буду теперь сражаться за тебя?  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен. Ты волен делать все, что хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Меньше всего Джон ожидал услышать этот ответ. Растерянное смятение, охватившее в тот момент, когда Король Ночи сохранил ему жизнь, переросло в глубочайшее ошеломление. Враг оказался совсем не таким, каким он его себе представлял.  
\- Что со мной будет? - спросил Джон, отчаянно надеясь, что здесь все же есть какой-то подвох.  
\- Это зависит от тебя, - ответил Король Ночи, пристально глядя ему в глаза. И так и не отпуская его руку.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты получишь то, что сам для себя построишь.  
\- Я не смог спасти человечество. Я не заслужил ничего хорошего.  
\- Это не имеет значения. Только ты выбираешь, что счесть достойным себя.  
Джон никогда никому не позволял решать, чего он достоин. Ненавидел, когда решали за него. И все равно шел наперекор. Это всегда казалось неправильным. И это, и мир, который его судил. В нем боролся дух свободы и воспитание отца. Здесь мир стоял на том, что он любил. Что принимал. Что было главной частью него.  
\- Я буду сражаться за тебя, - пообещал он, уверенно и бесстрашно взглянув в ледяные голубые глаза, так проникновенно и неотрывно смотрящие на него.  
\- Нет, не надо, - внезапно отказался Король Ночи вместо того, чтобы потребовать присяги на верность. - Ты можешь умереть.  
\- Тогда как мне тебе служить? - вконец растерялся Джон.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя служба.  
\- Тогда что тебе нужно?  
\- Ты. Твоя жизнь.  
\- И что ты со мной будешь делать?  
\- Смотреть на тебя. Смотреть на жизнь.  
Это все, чего он хотел? Возможно, все это время? Смотреть на него? Смотреть на жизнь?  
\- Тогда почему ты хочешь ее уничтожить? Уничтожить жизнь?  
\- Мне причиняет боль любая жизнь с тех пор, как я перестал быть ее частью. Кроме твоей.  
Почему? Джон хотел, но не стал спрашивать вслух. Что-то подсказывало, что он пока не хочет этого знать.  
\- Как ты жил, когда был человеком? - спросил он вместо этого. - Ты помнишь об этом хоть что-нибудь? Кем ты был? Воином? Землепашцем? Знатным или простолюдином?  
\- Всем. У нас не было слуг. Мы и сражались, и пахали землю. Мы делали все, чтобы выжить. Мы все были равны.  
\- Мне сложно представить те времена...  
\- Народ на этих землях мало изменил своим привычкам.  
Одичалые... Вольный народ. Да. Они были свободны. И равны.  
\- Значит, раньше весь мир был таким... Как вышло, что он превратился в то, что являет собой теперь?  
\- Я не знаю. Меня там не было.  
Не было... С человечеством. Возможно, он даже не представлял, что происходило за Стеной. Поэтому сохранил в себе этот дух свободы. Пронес сквозь тысячелетия. Все это время было так страшно, что он победит. Что уничтожит царство людей. Но теперь... Стало несоизмеримо легче. Все это время Джон сражался не на той стороне. Его место было по эту сторону Стены.  
Он стал неуязвимым и совершенным. Сотканным изо льда. Прекрасным созданием ночи. И ледяной король улыбался ему. Держал за руку, приглашая за собой в новый, свободный мир. Свободный от смерти и боли. Несправедливости и неравенства.  
Жизнь причиняла боль Королю Ночи, потому что он больше не мог быть ее частью. Джон чувствовал, что боль ушла, когда он перестал быть частью мира людей.


End file.
